


Предчувствие

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Когда Звезда Смерти приближалась к орбите Альдераана, Дарту Вейдеру приснился сон.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 1





	Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 22, тема: Хоррор
> 
> Согласно словарю, horror обозначает не только ужас, но и: отвращение, ночной кошмар, мрачное настроение, приступ страха, что-то нелепое и что-то смешное.

Вейдер вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Этот сон.  
Прошло почти двадцать лет с того дня, уже десять лет как он не снится, но вот он возник снова.  
Храм. Дети, сами кидающиеся на его клинок. Ужас в их глазах.  
Что-то до боли абсурдное — но все же реальность.  
Раньше этот сон приходил перед встречей с очередным джедаем-мстителем. Но сейчас их уже не осталось, так почему же?..  
Впрочем, теперь он предупрежден.

Вейдер накинул плащ и вышел в коридоры Звезды Смерти.


End file.
